Love's War
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl AU...AU no zombies..CARYL And that's when he saw the headline. Red Cross convoy bringing new volunteers in humanitarian mission ambushed. Medical personnel taken hostage, and Carol's beautiful face flash across the screen.
1. Chapter 1

AN: New Story...will continue if you all are interested :) a few trigger warnings in this, for abuse, please be aware as well as a few others. I have alot of respect for the military but I am Canadian so bear with me if I get things wrong. This is new waters for me. Please no negative anonymous reviews I won't publish them, you want to say something negative sign your name :) thanks to Halo Hunter89 ;)

I would love to know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

Germany 2012

"Well, what's the fucking point of even having leave for one week...can't go States side, this is the vacation of my dreams right her..fucking Germany." Daryl grumbled as he slumped down in to the chair at a table in a tourist catering German pub.

"What? Germany's great! Booze, good looking women...beats patrols in Afghanistan."Martinnez said winking at a waitress dressed as a bar maid all but spilling out of her blouse. "It's the land of October Fest" he declared happily.

"It's March you fucking idiot." Daryl said rolling his eyes with a snort.

"What the hell has you so hot and bothered to make it home to the States? Ain't like you got a girl waiting for you at home..." Martinez said only to be interrupted by Perez

"Or a guy" he said with a chuckle as Daryl flipped him off.

Martinnez snorted "Ain't like you got a girl OR a guy waiting for you,...your in the land of busty blondes and booze. If anyone needs to get fucking laid Lieutenant it's you." He said

Daryl looked down at his beer, swirling it in his hand. "It's the old man...he's sick. Merle says he's dying, my first reaction was good, I hope the evil old bastard rots in hell...but Merle..he was hoping I could get home." He said queitly.

The table became sombre the group looking at each other. They were a band of brothers. They knew more about his life than anyone else on earth. He'd joined the army at Merle's insistence as an escape.

Merle had abandoned him, in his eyes. Left him at a young age and gone off to get mixed up in gangs and drugs until he ended up doing a stint in jail. Left him to deal with the evil old bastard all alone.

He'd been young and scared. His daddy had only gotten worse. There was something not right in him, Daryl could see that now, all the pain and suffering he'd inflicted on Daryl, had seemed to fuel him. Everyday got a little worse. Everyday the madness inside his Daddy grew until that one horrible day.

No one knew, about what happened that day. It was a secret he would take to his grave. If Merle had known he might have killed his daddy and gone back to jail...or hell maybe he wouldn't have cared.

He'd told them about his life when the bonds had formed, when he would have taken a bullet for any of them or vice Versa. When they asked about the scars. But no one knew about that day...no one.

"Daryl in all due respect" he looked up when Rick, his superior officer and best friend spoke "I do hope your old man burns in hell, I know you've only told us the tip of the iceberg, and Merle, I think he owes you, let him deal with it, let him hold himself together. He's 12 years older than you...you can't carry him forever brother."

Daryl nodded as the three other men held their breath. Merle was a touchy subject for him, they all knew it. Merle had come back from prison a changed man, and seen the shell Daryl had become.

When Daryl had gotten big enough that the beatings had stopped, the psychological torture had begun. Taunts about that night, threats, had been thrown out all the while his dad had broken him down, made him feel useless, worthless. He'd been ready to give up, opt out. Then Merle had came back and all but dragged him to a recruitment office.

He'd been scared at first that the old man would make good on his threats, that Merle would find out about that night, but if he told him Merle never brought it up. He'd come to find, he loved the army, he excelled at it.

No torture inflicted during training or Ranger school could compare to what he'd already been through. He'd flown through it like a breeze and rose up the ranks.

If it were up to him he would never go back, but Merle, needed him, and he felt guilt. Merle had made his peace with the old man. Gotten him on medication for schizophrenia he said. Merle would continually tell him that their Dad was sorry, but Merle didn't know. His Daddy was sick, but in his soul he was evil...and Merle would never change his mind on that.

He took a chug of his beer and nodded at Rick amid the loud cheering breaking out from some tourist listening to a musician at the accordion. "Who the fuck picked this place anyway?" He said with a grin as Rick snorted in relief.

"I swear to fucking god...someone told me that it was a good place to hook up." Martinez said.

Perez rolled his eyes looking around the pub "Dude...if I wanted to hook up with 70 year old woman from the States I'd hit up my grandma's nursing home." He said then paused as a group of women their age entered the pub. "Well hellloooooo...what do we have here." He said.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perez had used his charm and finagle the women over to their table the bar had pulled another table next to theirs creating one large one.

There was four of them, Carol, Andrea, Lisa and Leslie, two doctors and two nurses all working for the Red Cross. They were on a three day lay over in Germany, before they headed to Afghanistan on a humanitarian mission for the Red Cross.

They were heading to relatively stable area, Daryl knew it well, but he'd taken one look at Carol a nurse, and he hated the idea already.

She was tiny, but she had a look in her eye that said she was a survivor. Her eyes, fuck they drew him in, they were the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen. They were shiny, like sapphires, they fucking glowed. He had goosebumps. She had an amazing body, and her red curls were pulled back into braids. Accenting her long beautiful neck. Fuck an image of biting down on her soft skin filtered through his mind, and he felt himself getting hard.

It wasn't the type of thing he usually did but he found himself asking her to dance, she'd accepted with a beautiful smile.

He'd held her as the swayed on the dance floor to some German accordion love song and she started giggling into his chest. Looking up at him her eyes full of laughter, he felt the moment it happened. He fell face first in love at first sight. Well maybe love at first laugh.

"This is the silliest song I've ever danced to...wanna get out of here?" She asked.

He'd nodded and told the guys he would meet them later, they'd smirked but turned their attention back to the three other girls.

They'd walked, all night, and held hands like teenagers on a first date. They had seen the sights like tourists, and laughed and enjoyed themselves.

She was a nurse and twenty eight, two years younger than him. He was hating the idea of her heading In to Kandihar more and more as the night progressed.

She'd been on huminatarian missions before, to Africa, and Thailand after the tsunami (fresh out of nursing school she'd said with haunted eyes) but never in an active war zone.

She'd gotten a chill as they sat on a bench watching the sun come up and he'd wrapped his coat around her, wrapping her in his arms.

He'd stared down at her beautiful face, looking up at him, and those fucking eyes. He was overcome with the feeling like he'd meet her, the one.

They spent the next three days together, and her last night in Germany she asked him to meet her at her hotel room.

The door had opened, and he'd been overcome, fuck she was beautiful and those eyes. They were shining.

Her red curls were falling down her back and she was wearing a simple red dress, she was barefoot. Even her toes were cute, fuck he felt his blood roar to his ears.

She pulled him into the room, slamming the door shut and backing him against the door. Her lips connected with his neck.

"You sure about this?" He groaned as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She panted grasping the straps of her dress and letting it float down and pool around her feet. She was naked underneath.

He all but ripped his shirt over his head and picked her up carrying her to the bed as his lips met hers. She lay back looking up at him expectantly, the most beautiful grin on her face. He growled lowering himself down on top of her.

He made his way down her body, stopping to spend time on her breast. Sucking her nipple into his mouth as she gasped and threaded her fingers through his hair.

He looked up at her with a grin "You like that Baby?" He asked almost not recognizing his voice or how husky it was. She nodded whimpering, the noises she was making driving him wild, making crazy.

He made his way down her body, brushing kisses over her slit softly, inhaling her scent his lips whisper soft his teeth lightly biting down before he flicked out his tongue, licking her clit. Her hands fisted in the bed, as her back arched up. He drew her legs over his shoulders, as he sucked her clit into his mouth. She gasped again, crying out his name.

Fuck, she was sexy as hell, he loved the sound of his name on her lips.

"Say my name again" he said in gruff voice as he sunk two fingers into her wet heat. "Oh god.." He said turning his face into her thigh "you're so fucking wet." He groaned "Say it...say my name"

"Daryl" she panted in a passionate husky whisper, and he all but came right then and there.

"Daryl...I need you, I need you inside me." She begged.

He peeled his jeans off, and crawled up her body, lining himself up with her entrance. He sunk into her wet heat slowly, inch by inch. He could feel her muscles gripping him tightly.

She titled her pelvis encouraging him to move when pressed his forehead to hers "give me a minute baby, you feel to damn good." He said with a grin pecking her lips. She threaded her fingers through his hair pulling him down into her deepening the kiss. He suddenly had no choice but to move, as she whispered in his ear "Please, Daryl" in a breathless husky whisper.

It didn't take much before he felt her coming, and he banded his arms around her waist, bracing his hands on her hips and pounded into her. Losing himself in her body and the beauty of her eyes, as he followed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You got my number?"

"Yes"

"My rank, my unit?

"Yes" she said with a grin

"The emergency numbers?"

"Yes..Daryl." She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders " I have every possible way to contact you memorized...I'll be fine"

They were at the airport she was heading out. He still didn't like the thoughts of her heading in province, it reassured him slightly to know she would be two hours away from his base, but his anxiety was unparalleled. He just found her, he couldn't lose her.

She gave him a quick kiss "it's only for two months then I have to decide if I want to sign on for another year. I promised my Grandmother I wouldn't." She said.

"Tell you're Grandmother I said thanks." He said...two months wasn't bad..he'd email her and maybe if he was lucky he would be able to see her once or twice. Then he'd send her ass home where she was safe and get a ring on her finger as soon as he could.

He had a strange feeling as he watched her board the plane like he should have been more honest about his feelings thrown caution to the wind and told her he'd fallen head over heels in love in three days. But he kept his mouth shut not wanting to scare her.

He should have listened to his gut, two days later as they were packing Rick came racing into his room turning on the news.

"Rick what the hell?...watch tv in your own room." He said but paused as Rick shushed him pointing at the tv.

And that's when he saw the headline. Red Cross convoy bringing new volunteers in humanitarian mission ambushed. Medical personnel taken hostage, and Carol's beautiful face flash across the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey...sorry I took so long to post, I had horrible writers block and the past week sucked here due to snow, snow and other reasons. Trigger warning for kidnapping And car crash here. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

"Well that's an interesting development."

Carol turned from her day dream staring out the window of the plane as it started to lift off. Turning towards Andrea she smiled "What's an interesting development?" She asked.

"You, and the Army Ranger, I've known you for eight years Carol, you've never even looked at a man with a passing interest, and suddenly in three days you have a gorgeous man wrapped around your finger." Andrea said with a grin, settling into her seat.

Carol blushed thinking about the previous night. She should be tired, and physically she was she thought with a smirk, but this was the best she'd felt in her life.

Daryl had surprised her with his intensity, with his determination to make the most out of their night. He been relentless, waking her several times throughout the night. She hadn't expected him to be so, dominating, in such complete control. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted, what she needed and wanted to give it to her. She'd had the feeling last night he would have given her the world if she only asked.

He liked to be in control, and although they had pretty much tried every position possible, he always seemed to come back to him on top. He seemed to want to get as close as possible to her in that position, hold her as tight as he could. It struck Carol as extremely intimate, with his weight on top of her, him clutching her to him, his face a whispered breath from hers, as his eyes bored down into her, and he moved inside of her.

He would talk, or whisper things in her ear, that made her crazy, made her melt like ice in the spring. She hadn't dreamed after the past three days he would like to talk during sex and fill her mind with vivid images, she hadn't dreamed she would like it.

It had been a long time, years since she been with anyone. Her senior year in high school.

She'd grown up with her grandmother. Her father had taken off, when she was young, she had no idea where he was, her mother had committed suicide, but she loved her life with her grandmother. Young at heart, her gram had made sure that she grew up happy, gram's house was peaceful and comforting. Her grandfather hadn't been a rich man, but had been smart, when he had died Gram had been left well off. Carol hadn't wanted for anything.

She'd met Ed her senior year. She'd been swept off her feet by his charm, by his charisma. Ignoring her gram's dislike of him. Her head had been floating in the clouds, she'd ignored all the signs. She'd plunged head first into a relationship the way she did all things.

She'd started to have her doubts about Ed, but she'd been to stubborn to admit her mistake. Ed was controlling, wanting to isolate her from her friends, whispering in her ear things to make her doubt her Gram's love. She was a burden he would tell her, no grandparent would want to be burdened with a child to raise. She hadn't seen the truth until it was to late.

They were at a party and he was drunk, she hadn't realized how drunk he was, until they had gotten in the car to drive home. Until she told him her news. Pre med...she had been accepted; her dream come true.

He had been livid, enraged..the school had been across the country, and she hadn't consulted him. He started racing through red lights, faster and faster. Talking non sense about how they would always be together. She saw it almost too late, the truck coming towards them. She grabbed the wheel from Ed and pulled hard, and the car had spun, rolling and flipped onto it's side. She'd blacked out and woke up to Ed's face, his busted and bruised and bleeding face...dead.

The months recovering couldn't heal her soul, her heart. She'd grabbed the wheel, she had been responsible.

Her Gram had argued with her that it was Ed's fault, for speeding, for being reckless. For driving drunk, but she knew the truth, she'd taken a life.

Her scholarship disappeared, Gram had offered to pay for school but she couldn't do that to her. She'd found her calling in nursing school.

A job fair, different health companies vying for fresh young employees..she'd gravitated towards the booth for the Red Cross. The pay, and benefits sucked. She'd be volunteering most of her time, but it has resonated with her need...to make amends.

She'd met Andrea on her first assignment in Thailand. A brand new doctor, the two had bonded because it was their first mission. They'd been on the same team ever since.

There was no mission they would say no to, nothing that they deemed to risky. She knew Andrea was running from her own demons, they never spoke of it. The past was left in the past, but even so Andrea was the best friend she'd ever had, they could depend on each other for anything.

She hadn't told Andrea the Gram had begged her not to re list for another year. She was older, she couldn't take the worry she said. Her gram would probably outlive her, war zones and all but she couldn't help but feel the guilt, for worrying her, for making her suffer. She couldn't bear the guilt of worrying her, should anything happen.

Daryl was an unexpected complication, one that she hadn't expected. She'd noticed him right away and the intense way he held her gaze. She had the impression of still waters running deep. Of someone able to understand her past, her pain. The weight on her shoulders.

When they danced she'd been struck by the sweet way he held her, to the ridiculous song. She couldn't hold back her giggles and his eyes when he had looked down at her had been adoring, it had made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She found herself asking him to leave with her before she realized it was out of her mouth.

She wasn't sure what he would expect after that, but he seemed just happy to spend time with her. They had walked all night. She'd almost been giddy when he slipped his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers.

When he'd walked her back to her room, sometime that next morning she had been about to invite him in when he'd backed into the door, his lips brushing over hers.

He'd been gentle at first as his tongue had probed her mouth. Then more insistent, gripping her waist tightly, as the kiss deepened. Before breaking apart panting his forehead pressed to hers his fingertips brushing her hair behind her ears.

He whispered that he would be back in the morning and then he was gone, leaving her standing by her door in a lust filled daze.

She hadn't been surprised to get his knock the next morning, or his lazy chuckle at her disheveled appearance when she opened the door. She had been surprised at the kiss he had greeted her with and the way his hands had traveled up under the loose t shirt she had slept in, splaying out over her skin. He'd growled a little murmur into her neck then said he would wait for her in the hotel lobby.

The next two days had made her unbalanced, wanting. Needing for the first time in her life. She'd had sex a handful if times with Ed and it had been boring and unpleasant to state it mildly. She simply hadn't met anyone that she wanted to put herself out there for...not until Daryl.

So she'd been bold last night, brave. Taken what she wanted and she hadn't been disappointed. That possessive gleam she'd seen in his eye the last three days had only increased tenfold this morning. She had the feeling that he was trying to say in every way possible but with words that she was his. For the first time in a long time, that didn't scare her...she was willing to try. Hopefully there wasn't any complications thrown their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was tired now, the flight had been long, and she never slept well when she was travelling.

She dozed lightly her head against the window as they drove through the countryside, it nighttime impossible really to see the sites, the pitch black darkness was eerie, unsettling.

She saw the lights, appear behind them, as though out of nowhere. It took her a second to realize that whomever was following them must have had their lights off. She heard the driver and the clinic employee Karen whom had met them at the airport start to talk and become very anxious, glancing continually in the rear view mirror.

Andrea looked to her in concern, she and Carol knew that this was not good, but Carol knew she was staying calm, for Leslie, and Lisa's benefit. They were new...first time heading out, and scared.

"Maybe it's just locals" Andrea said quietly to her, but somehow her voice didn't seem convincing.

They realized there were two vehicles, when they pulled out on either side of the jeep they were travelling in.

"They are trying to force us off the road." Leslie said letting an edge of hysteria bubble up into her voice.

Carol felt a dread run down her spine "shouldn't we pull over? Would it not be better to co-operate?" She asked the driver.

The driver shook his head no and speed up, fish tailing widely as one of the vehicles bumped theirs. They were going to fast, the road was uneven, the driver lost control. She had a horrible sense of déjà vu as the jeep, rolled in the air, crashing down into the ground, before she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: well I got stalled on this, trying to get back in gear. Not sure I love this chapter but it's a start. I'm not going to get super political with this... It's not what this story is about, and FYI car accident triggers in this. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

Her face flashed across the screen.

It was a candid shot, obviously taken when she was working somewhere tropical. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkled as she smiled at a small child on her hip.

Daryl sat on his bed in stunned silence watching as the news went into more detail about the kidnapping.

"Witnesses say only two passengers survived the car crash..."

"Car crash?" His voice squeaked asking Rick.

Rick nodded gravely watching the screen "yeah they were forced of the road."

"The other survivor is thought to be Andrea Harrison a 31 year old American doctor"

"Jesus Christ" Daryl said running his fingers through his hair. This can't be happening he thought as he watched several pictures of Carol and Andrea flash across the screen. Some obviously taken while working others more personal ones.

His heart ached in his chest as he saw one of Carol with an older lady. Her grandmother he thought.

"The families of the hostages have been unavailable for comment."

The newscaster said.

"Fuck...I hope to fuck they ain't hounding her grandmother." Daryl muttered to himself.

"I'm sure the government sent someone to her" Rick said "they won't want her to talk" Rick sighed sitting down on the bed "this is very close to our base...we're being called back.."

Daryl stood up excitedly "So then it's us..we're going in to get them."

Rick put his hand up "Maybe Daryl...and truthfully I shouldn't let you come with us..."

He felt his breath catch as he stared at Rick. He shouldn't ask him to do this. Rick had worked hard to get where he was, he knew that he took his position seriously. He shouldn't ask him..but he would.

"Rick..." But Rick put his hand up to stop him.

"Daryl..I shouldn't let you come with us...but I will. But at any point if you're not thinking clearly, you're out. And if the shit hits the fan I'll deny that I knew you knew her...but I won't have to, I trust you brother. We'll get her back."

XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx

"Carol open your eyes...come on"

Carol drifted slowly back to consciousness, she'd been having the most wonderful dream. She's in bed with Daryl. Surronded by his warmth. She could hear the rain pounding on the windows. Her back had been pressed to his front, and he had been nuzzling her neck. She'd felt safe, she felt secure. She hadn't wanted it to end. She knew that was going to change somehow. Her mind revolted against waking, trying desperately to claw it's way back down that ladder of consciousness.

"Carol, wake up sweetie...come on"

No, it's so much more warmer in my dream she thought. She tried to snuggle her way back into Daryl's warmth only to realize she was on the ground with her head on someone's lap.

No..the ground was cold and her dream was so warm, and her head...hurt.

She opened her eyes squinting up into the darkness, her head...hurt, and Andrea was staring down at her in concern.

"What...happened?" She muttered, hoarsely, realizing her head was propped up on Andrea's lap. She tried to lift her head but was hit by a wave of nausea.

"No, don't move" Andrea said. " You have a head injury..not sure how bad. You've woken up several times but you were confused, incoherent. I hope your c-spine is okay. I had to stop you from hurting yourself. You seem to be moving your fingers okay...I'm worried you have some internal bleeding though," Andrea said touching her stomach.

"Ahh" Carol groaned at the slightest pressure on Andrea's hand on her stomach.

She panted trying to catch her breath as the pain slowly dissipated and she was able to speak.

"Are you ok?" She asked Andrea.

Andrea, smiled and nodded "the impact was on your side...barely a scratch" Andrea said. "I honestly don't think this is the big bad guys..they seem too nervous, scared,...they were upset when they saw..." Andrea's voice caught in her throat "When they saw Lisa and Leslie didn't make it."

Carol gasped

Andrea nodded. "They were scared, unbuckled their seat belts...they were thrown..." Andrea stopped not needing to say anything else. "They kept asking where the doctor was..I think they just need a doctor. They took all our supplies too..."

"Did you tell them?" Carol asked before coughing

"Yes...I'll cooperate.. We need to get you help. I'm worried about how bruised your stomach is... And...it's getting firmer when I palpate it."

Carol winced. That wasn't good. She was obviously bleeding internally and her stomach cavity was filing with blood. She couldn't survive long like that long and she knew that situations like this could go on for months.

"Andrea...you need to worry about yourself, I'm ..." She paused when Andrea interrupted her.

"Nope...not happening. Don't even talk that way. We are getting out of here together." Andrea said leaning back against the wall.

Carol's eyes had adjusted to the light and she could see they were in some crude shack with a dirt floor. Andrea grabbed a small bottle and put it to her lips, dribbling some water into her lips.

Carol closed her eyes. Her Gram must be so worried. She'd begged Carol not to sign on for another term. She groaned in guilt. She probably wouldn't make it out of this, but her Gram was strong...she'd be okay, she hoped.

She knew since Ed's death she'd been looking for this. The guilt she'd felt at surviving had consumed so much of her life. She should feel relieved. This was so long what she felt she deserved and suddenly she knew how wrong she'd been. She deserved to be happy. She was such an idiot. She let Ed steal so much from her.

Daryl's face flashed in her mind. He was the first one who had found his way into the walls she had built around herself. She had a feeling he knew the way through because he had walls of his own.

She kept his image in her mind's eye as she drifted back to sleep. His image calming to her, somehow making her feel more secure and loved than she had in years.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Ok...I am no way trying to get political with this story. That is really going to glossed over. I have no desire to tackle that. This story will be about the meeting the rescue and what happens after. Just wanted to make that clear :)

Thanks to HaloHunter89:) Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

How long had Andrea been gone?

Carol was having trouble keeping it clear in her mind. They'd come for her, knowing she was a doctor. A villager able to communicate in stunted English had explained what was happening. It was a local warlord... from the sounds of things he had appendicitis.

Andrea had under extreme circumstances performed simple operations. She'd been in a surgical residency before she'd drastically changed her job description. An appendectomy was a simple procedure, but she'd never removed one with a gun to her head.

It seemed like they had come for her only minutes ago, or it might have been hours. It was harder and harder to stay awake.

Her stomach felt firm when she touched it, the spaces in between her organs filling with blood, pushing up on her diaphragm. It was getting harder to breath. It wouldn't be long now.

She closed her eyes and pictured Daryl. A sob escaping her lips. How ironic she'd come all this way to find him, and he only lived a few hours away from her in Georgia.

They should have met at the mall, or a grocery store, or the gas station. Not some rinky dink pub in Germany. But that would be her fondest memory. Looking up at his face when she was laughing and dancing with him. The way he basically sent a bolt of lightening coursing down her spine.

Fate was teasing, showing her everything that just might be within her grasp only to take it away. It wasn't fair. Two months ago she would have thought this was only what she deserved. A life for a life. She'd pulled on the wheel and distracted Ed. But she was starting to see how her guilt had clouded things in her mind. Ed was drinking, that wasn't her fault. The other truck was speeding, that wasn't her fault. Hell the other truck hadn't even stopped so they had probably been drinking too.

None of it had been her fault. It took staring death in the face to realize that she had it so wrong, for so long.

"I'm so sorry Gram" she whispered out to the darkness. Her Gram wouldn't recover from this. She knew it. Her gram was the strongest person she had ever met...but this, this would kill her.

She closed her eyes again and thought of Daryl as she tried to calm her breathing. His face when he watched her, that first night in the pub still in her mind. No one had ever looked at her that way. She'd had the impression that she'd been staring at her future,she just hadn't realize she hadn't had one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were going in at night.

Daryl stared out the window of the helicopter lost in thought. Rick had made it clear to the brass, they had met the girls Germany while on leave, leaving out how close he and Carol had become. But in the end it didn't matter.

They were the closest group, they knew the area and the locals, had the contacts. The word was it was a group of locals, behind all of this. Word was filtering down that the last thing the powers that be wanted was Red Cross nurses and doctors killed by the very locals they had come to help. The media would eat that up.

They had sources or snitches everywhere. It had been relatively easy to find out where the girls were being held. His heart had caught in his chest when he heard only two of the four girls had survived. Their snitch hadn't been sure which two. The snitch had also said one was injured..badly.

They were seperating into two groups. Rick's group was taking the house, his taking an old stone building on the back of the property. It was where the snitch had thought that they were keeping the surviving girls.

He wasn't sure what he would find or who. He needed to be prepared for the possibility that Carol hadn't made it, but his mind fought that very thought.

They'd only known each other a few days, but she had to survive. When she'd laughed that first night he had knew. He'd been in the dark all his life, and she turned on the lights. This was it for him.

They only lived a few hours apart. If only they had met sooner. He couldn't help but think off all the ways his life could have changed if he had met her sooner.

No more living in the past. No more carrying Merle and his Daddy. From now on he was looking forward. He wanted a future with her ...if he wasn't to late, ...he couldn't be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting harder to stay awake. Her eyelids felt as though they weighed one hundred pounds each. She had a distinct feeling that if she fell asleep she wouldn't be waking.

Andrea had been gone for so long, and she wasn't able to sit up anymore and the dirt was getting cold. She had hoped Andrea would be back before it happened. It was selfish she knew but she didn't want to die alone.

The night was so quiet. She felt a slight panic overwhelming her. She felt alone, the murky blackness triggering her ever present claustrophobia. She focused on Daryl's image in her mind. Taking deep breaths, his face seemed to bring her some peace. She wouldn't be alone.

She heard a distinct soft thud outside the door. It sounded as though the guard had hit the floor. Maybe he fell asleep? She thought in confusion then felt her apprehension quadruple as the door open and four figures slipped into the room.

If she could have yelled, she probably wouldn't have anyway. They were definitely military. Whoever they were, they were more likely to help her then the group holding her captive.

One of the fours attention was riveted on her. She heard a soft muffled "fuck" filter out past the goggles that covered the top half of his face and the mask that covered the bottom.

He knelt down next to her his fingertips sliding up her battered shirt examining the bruises that covered her stomach. As another man knelt down next to her inserting an Iv.

She flinched a little and cried out when the large man's palm splayed out across her abdomen. Putting she was sure unintentional pressure on her abdomen.

She heard him curse slightly as he eased the pressure. His hand stayed where it was, the warmth seemed to radiate from it. She knew that hand, she thought looking up at the man and bringing her hand up slowly to cover his. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her she thought, as he had a slight intake of breath, then used his opposite hand to push the goggles up and the mask down.

Daryl.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ok...before you read this just know...I never kill Carol or Daryl. But I love Cliffhangers ;) let me know what you think :)

And sorry I know this a short one .

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 5

She flinched a little and cried out when the large man's palm splayed out across her abdomen. Putting she was sure unintentional pressure on her abdomen.

She heard him curse slightly as he eased the pressure. His hand stayed where it was, the warmth seemed to radiate from it. She knew that hand, she thought looking up at the man and bringing her hand up slowly to cover his. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her she thought, as he had a slight intake of breath, then used his opposite hand to push the goggles up and the mask down.

Daryl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to get her out of here...she's in shock"

"Rick's group secured the house, Andrea was just closing that asshole up...she actually took his appendix out, with a gun to her head...that's bad ass."

"We need to go...now, ...she won't last much longer..."

The voices seemed to swirl around Carol in a controlled hectic pace. She couldn't tell who was speaking she could only focus on the hand on her stomach and the warmth that was radiating from it. He was talking, issuing orders, planning their escape from the old stone hut never once taking his hand off her stomach. She felt soothed by the simplest touch. She wouldn't die alone, and maybe... There might be a chance that she would survive after all.

The raw determination written on his face seemed to be in stark contrast to the way his fingers seemed to caress her stomach in a comforting way.

One of the other men in the room suddenly removed his mask. It was one who'd been in the pub. He had inserted the Iv and had been inspecting her limbs for various injuries.

"Carol...your arm is broken, otherwise your limbs are ok...do you have any head injuries from the crash?" He asked

Her throat felt as though she had swallowed a bucket of sand. She wasn't sure she could speak. She shook her head no as he flicked a flashlight up checking her pupils. Finding her voice she spoke " Stomach..." She said her voice a scratchy whisper.

The man nodded at her "Believe me sweetheart I know we have a problem there."

She moaned when a wave if pain hit her, trying hard not pass out.

"Dammit Perez...give her something for pain" Daryl snapped.

"I can't..I'm worried about how much blood she lost. Don't wanna drop her blood pressure anymore...not sure how we are going to move her. There's a group outside the fence firing on us. Stretcher makes a good target." Perez answered.

"I'll carry her." Daryl said lifting down to pick her up. She bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out.

Daryl had her quickly in his arms carrying her bridal style, her head resting on his shoulder trying to catch her breath. She was panting in pain.

"I'm sorry...I wish we could do things differently...are you ok?" He whispered and she nodded.

The next part seemed to take hours, but she was certain it was only a few minutes. The intense blinding pain as Daryl clung to her, running towards the fence, they had to go over.

Shots were being fired in their direction, when an explosion went off near by. Daryl dropped to the ground and she let out a cry of pain at the sudden movement as he shielded her body with his own.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered before they were moving again. She faded to black at some point. To wake in the back of a truck, looking up at Daryl's face still in his arms.

He was looking at her, saying something. It was hard to make out the words. She watched his mouth as the words left his mouth.

"Stay awake...don't do this to me."

She nodded and tried. She tried to stay awake. But her mind seemed to drift, to the time her Gram had taken her to the beach and they'd walked along the shore for hours picking sea glass.

And to when she'd been worn down, and defeated working to help after the tsunami and it had seemed hopeless. Her attention had suddenly been riveted by two small kids laughing and playing among the ruins.

Then the memory of Daryl, in the pub in Germany. All of her best memories. All the ones she cherished. All flashing before her eyes.

They were suddenly in the helicopters she didn't remember getting there. But Andrea was there, looking at her worriedly. She was lying on the floor of the helicopter as Andrea and Perez worked on her, Andrea's hands flying over her as she quickly assessed her.

The helicopter lifted, Daryl was holding her hand. She turned her head at his voice unable to make out what he was saying. A haze clouding her vision.

"Don't do this to me."

She didn't want to hurt him, he was important to her. He'd made her see the truth. She deserved to live, she deserved to be loved. Her eyes wouldn't stay open any longer and so she closed them, happy to know that at least she wasn't alone


	6. Chapter 6

An: alrighty next chapter :) edited on my phone..(sorry for the mistakes) let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

3 days later Germany

"Why isn't she waking up?"

Daryl eyed Andrea and Perez, the worry etched deep into his face. The last three days had been a load of worry etched into his gut.

Andrea along with the bases doctors had managed to operate successfully on Carol. She'd lost her part of her spleen, and a small part of her bowel and stomach. They'd been in the operating room for hours, trying to find all the places she was bleeding from, as he'd watched from a window outside the room, his hand up on the glass.

And then they got scared cause her brain was swelling, head injury, blood loss, with every thing she'd been through they weren't one hundred percent sure as to why

Andrea with a hand on his shoulder had put it to him quite plainly. They were putting her into a medically induced coma, and hoping like hell she was able to wake up at the end of it.

Rick had assigned him and Perez to go with Carol and Andrea to Germany. Keep the press at bay, make sure no unfriendlies got retaliation in their head, but the trip had been queit. They had spent the last two days staring at her body stretched out on the bed, tubes stuck down her throat.

"Daryl...a medically induced coma, it's time, time for her body to rest and use less energy to recuperate. She needs longer than two days...Perez and I are going to get something to eat why don't you come with us." She'd finished.

He shook his head no trying to inconspicuously wipe away a tear. "Bring me something back" he said and they nodded.

He moved his chair closer to her, bringing his hand up he'd placed it across her abdomen careful to avoid her incisions. Her brought her other hand up to press a kiss to her fingertips before pressing his face to the bed beside her hip. His shoulders started to shake as he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Don't do this to me, don't you dare do this to me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx

One Month Later

Don't do this to me. Don't you dare do this to me.

The sunlight was streaming in on her, like a cast of light illuminating a heavenly glow. Carol, batted at her nose. No...too sleepy. It wasn't time to wake. She wanted to rest and be peaceful. She wanted bury herself in the blankets and burrow into their warmth. But the sun was bright and shinning in her eyes and the warmth was radiating through her skin the way she'd always woken in the past.

"I told them all they had to do was open the curtains and you'd wake up"

Carol's eyes burst open at the familiar voice. She was in a hospital room. A very bright and cheerful one from what she could see.

She closed her eyes and tried to bring her hand to her nose. Her limbs felt weak and atrophied. She quickly wiggled her toes and and fingers insuring they were In fact still there.

"Everything is right where it is supposed to be and then some Angel Face."

She smiled and looked over at her Gram.

"Where am I? " she asked her mind struggling to clear.. To make sense of all that had happened...Daryl.

"Daryl!" She said suddenly, in a frantic voice. Her Gram came over to her and patted her hand.

"It's alright Angel Face. He is quite safe. Still over there, and not too damn happy about it either. Been calling three times a day to check up on you...boy must be rich to afford that phone bill. The army wouldn't let him come home state side with you, he's frantic...with worry. A little less now though since you've been waking from the coma." Her Gram said.

"Coma?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes Angel face you where so badly hurt they put you into a coma... Needed to give your brain a chance to heal they said. I think you are just so stubborn they knew you would need the extra rest." Her Gram said with a chuckle as she continued to crochet. "They have been waking you all week, cutting the drugs back. Today's the first day you have been making any sense." Her Gram said stopping to look up at Carol "you scared the shit out of me Carol."

"Gram!" Carol looked at her Gram in shock, never had she ever heard her Gram curse.

"Well Angel Face...some situations call for a cuss...you ever do this to me again, I'll tan your hide...even if your are pregnant." Her Gram said

"What?!...Pregnant?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was so fucking hot. He tossed and turned, on his bunk in his humid little room on base. He pulled out a picture he'd cut from a newspaper in Germany. It was Carol, obviously working somewhere, hot, a white tank top obscured by a toddler she was carrying on her hip. Her eyes were laughing as she stared down at the child. He loved that look on her face, the more he learned about her the more he loved her.

He bit his lip at that thought. He loved her. Head over heels, in love, she had to make it.

Her Gramother had answered every call he'd made. Slightly bemused at his worry he was pretty sure. The past two and half weeks since she'd been gone had been torture. He needed to know she was okay, if he hadn't talked to her Gramother regularly he would have gone insane.

A knock on the door had him folding the picture and placing it back into the breast pocket of his shirt.

"Come in"

Rick stepped into the room with an odd expression on his face "You need to pack up, you're heading home."

"What...is it Carol? ..." He asked

"No Daryl...you're father is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey...sorry it's been a while for this one :/ little update for you.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

Pregnant?

Carol sat propped up in her bed, the nurses and doctors had just finished examining her. Pregnant? She thought again incredulously. The doctors had confirmed it. They'd run a routine blood test two weeks ago, she was six weeks pregnant.

She placed her hand over her stomach incredulously a smile forming on her lips.

"Does he know?" She asked her grandmother.

"Well Angel Face, I didn't think it was my business to tell and honestly I wasn't sure of he was the one I should be telling." Her grandmother said pointedly from her chair.

"Gram..." Carol sighed "I'm sorry, it just happened, and.."

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong, I'm happy that you have a reason that you can't go back and to stay away from those dangerous places, and that boy rescued you, I love him for that alone. But the question is...do you?" Her grandmother said. "Because I have a feeling when he finds out you're gonna get hit by a whirlwind the likes you never seen. You need to be ready for that."

Her grandmother put her crocheting back in her bag and stood slowly. "Now Angel face I'm going to go home and get the first worry free sleep in a long time" she said coming over to kiss her forehead. I'll see you in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol couldn't sleep, the fact that she'd been in a coma for a month was freaking her out, even if she was a medical professional. The lost time was scary.

The last thing she remembered was Daryl's voice, begging her not to die. He'd sounded frantic, she remembered feeling like she was floating and then nothing, and all that time, a little life had sparked inside her and held on despite a bumpy ride. She put her hand on her stomach.

"I'm so sorry little one, I would never had placed you in that danger if I had known. You're tough though, aren't you? Kinda like you're daddy." She whispered.

Her gram was right. She knew without a doubt Daryl would be overwhelming and maybe a little overbearing in his need to be protective when he found out the truth. It was something she had seen in his eyes in Germany. He would do anything for his family, he would be intense and overprotective. He was a warrior that's part of who he was.

The three days had been magical, and for the first time, in a long time, she'd broken through some pretty firmly built walls. She had a feeling he had too.

Her gram had told her he had pushed to be part of the group that rescued her. He put his life at risk for hers. Without even knowing it he saved the life of their child and hers too. He'd found her, he'd come for her. She knew without a doubt that he would be a wonderful father. If she wasn't already in love with him she wasn't far off.

Her gran's cell phone buzzed on the tray beside her. Her gram had left it there for her when she had tried without success to contact Daryl. She picked it up gingerly, flicking it on.

"Hello"

"Carol?" Daryl's incredulous voice was on the other line. He was scratchy unclear it was obviously an overseas connection. She could hear it though, the slight gasp at the end of her name, like a sob.

She smiled cradling the phone to her ear. "Yeah...I hear I overslept." She said.

He let out an incredulous laugh, then she could hear an slight tremor to his voice." Yeah you could say that. You scared me baby." His voice was hoarse like he was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you're ok. That's all that matters." His voice was almost a whisper. He coughed then "I'm coming home...my daddy died."

She was silent for a moment, there was more to be said there, she could hear it in his voice, but now wasn't the time, on a overseas call. "I'm sorry."

"It's no loss" he said hoarsely "But I gotta go and deal with it. As quick as I can, and then I'm coming straight to you."

She nodded and then realized he couldn't see her. "Okay...thank you Daryl."

"For what?"

"For finding me, for saving me, for being you...pick one. " Bring on the whirlwind she thought with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

An: ok short one, important to the story though. I have no idea of the legal stuff in this is correct :/ suspend your disbelief. Also, major trigger warning for abuse. Physical and sexual.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Deaf

Chapter 8

Merle had actually managed fairly well on his own. He'd picked Daryl up at the airport very sombre and red eyed and more importantly; sober. They'd headed straight to the cemetery for a grave side service that surprisingly had quite a few guests. A small reception at a the funeral parlor after had Daryl feeling like he had jumped into an alternate universe. Who the fuck were all these friends of Merle's and his daddy? And why the fuck were they so sad? His daddy had never had one friend in all his life, neither had Merle. They'd gone back to their old shit hole of a house, which surprisingly was looking pretty good. Truth was, Daryl wasn't sure if he could go inside without Vomitting. When he saw Merle grabbing his duffel he put his hand up.

"Don't bother, I ain't staying." He said.

Merle sighed "Daryl .."

"Nawh don't Daryl me Merle. I did all this today, for you. I'm glad the old bastard is dead. Hope he rots in hell." He muttered.

"Daryl he was schizophrenic, I know it's no excuse, he was sorry..." Merle said.

Daryl stood up angrily. "I don't give a fuck what excuse he gave. He was a fucking monster." Daryl turned ripping his shirt up to show Merle his back who gasped. "He didn't just stop there, neither." Daryl whispered.

"What?" Merle asked incredulously.

"You know what" Daryl screamed in Merle's face. "You know what he did. He was a sick fuck and got off on doing shit to his kid." Merle's face paled. Daryl kept yelling." One night he dragged me out hunting, and he went to far. I fought back. He was drunk or stoned out of his mind. He wouldn't let me drive. On the way back, there was this car, it just came out of nowhere, he sped the fuck while I screamed. The other car went off the road." Daryl huffed. "I begged him to stop. Begged him. He fucking laughed. Fucking tortured me from that night on. It was my fault, he'd say. I was just a fucking kid. Told me we'd go to jail. Said he'd really have his way with me then." Daryl put his head down as it all spilled out of him. Merle sat down on the steps stunned.

"I didn't know...I..."

"Well now you know." Daryl spat out hoarsely. He sat next to Merle. "It's haunted me, what happened to that car. Did someone fucking die? When I got in the rangers he used to cackle and say that if I went to the police I'd get booted out of the service. It was all I had."

"It ain't anymore?" Merle asked.

He quickly told Merle about Carol and all that had transpired. "I love her I wanna marry her. I got 7 months left to this tour. And two years left to my enlistment. I wanna make plans, for what I wanna do after. I wanna marry her and I wanna be free. Of all this shit." Daryl said.

Merle nodded. "Let's get you free then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd gone to the police who hat redirected them to the DA. Daryl had told his story to the woman, still sitting in his dress uniform. It was easier the second time. He included every sick detail. The physical abuse and the sexual abuse, that lead to that night. The way his dad had tormented him. When he was finished she'd sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mr. Dixon, even if I wanted to prosecute you, which I don't. There is a statue of limitation for crimes by minors. You were a severely abused child. Physical, sexual and mental, who is now a decorated veteran. Look at how far you've come, no jury would prosecute you for a 18 year old obstruction of justice charge. I will let the family of Mr. Ed Pelletier and know that the driver of the truck is deceased. Ms. Carol Miller will be informed as well." She said taking out a photo from a file. His heart stopped as he glanced at it. No way around it, no denying it. He was looking at a picture of a young Carol. His Carol.


	9. Chapter 9

An: hey there, so...I hope I didn't loose any of you. Yes, Daryl's father was driving the truck that was involved in the accident with Carol and Ed and Daryl was in the car. This will be a short story, hoping to wrap it up soon, but another chapter for warning : abuse. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 9

"I've decided you're a girl". Carol said smiling as she rubbed her stomach absently sitting on the side if the bed the next day. She had a view of the hospital courtyard and had been sitting enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin. "I don't know how I know, I just do. You're a beautiful girl aren't you? With your daddy's eyes."

Daryl had called earlier said he was making the drive to see her. He'd sounded strained, stressed. She assured him that if he needed more time to deal with his father's affairs she could wait, but he'd been insistent saying he needed to talk to her.

The nurses had helped her shower, and she'd let her hair hang loose around her shoulders. Her Gram had even brought in her make up bag. She'd brushed a little color on to her cheeks, telling herself she didn't want him to worry when he saw how pale she was. It had nothing to do with the butterflies in her stomach. Her Gram had brought in her favourite red pyjAmas in to the hospital, she was hardly ready for seduction but she was excited to see him. Her gram had gone home for the afternoon.

"I have a feeling, he'll be excited about you too." She whispered to herself.

When the shock about the pregnancy had worn off a feeling of joy had started to spread through her. Of life falling into place. Of course she was pregnant, she was just following her destiny. Daryl was it for her, her one. She knew that now. All of the times she'd doubted herself, thinking she was unworthy of love, of survival, had brought her to this moment, only to make her realize she was. They were going fast, she knew that. Maybe a little to fast, she sensed he had some heavy baggage as well, she was willing to wait, as long as he needed, but she was in it for the long haul.

"Just the three of us." She whispered rubbing her stomach.

"Just the three of us?" His voice startled her out of her thoughts and she turned, her smile blossoming across her face. She stood up and and suddenly was encased in his arms.

"Daryl" she whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hadn't been able to hold himself back when he'd seen her sitting there, the sun streaming into the room on to her. She'd turned when she saw him, her face lighting up with that smile he'd come to love. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for that smile, no hell on earth he wouldn't cross to see it again.

He was holding her before he knew what he was doing, his face buried in her neck, he felt his body wrack with tension. The sudden urge to throw her over his shoulder and run away was a strong one. His body was trembling at the thought of losing her.

"Daryl...you're shaking." She whispered.

He nodded not moving his head from her neck. Afraid to talk that he might dissolve into a mess of tears, begging her not to leave him, not to let his father ruin the best thing that ever happened to him.

"I can't..." His voice cracked as he inhaled her sweet scent. "I can't loose you." He whispered.

"You won't loose me, I'm right here." She said stroking his back. "You saved me." She said.

He shook his head no, still hiding his face from her. Time to man up, he'd been in war zones, been shot at, survived explosions, nothing was scarier than what he was about to do. He lifted his head up and pulled her to the chair in the room, sitting down he pulled her onto his lap, unwilling to let her go for however long he had.

"When I was eight years old, my dad he...changed. He'd always been an asshole, their was always a look in his eye, that was evil, but suddenly it was like he lost control, of whatever it was that was holding that shit back in him. My big brother Merle, ...he took the brunt of it, for awhile. Then he took off, left me alone with him." He coughed clearing his throat unable to look at her. She had her head on his chest, her fingers intertwined with his.

"When I was 12, he almost killed me, said I had an evil spirit inside me that was torturing him." He said his voice cold. He heard her gasp, her head turning into him, pressing a kiss to his chest, her hand slipping up over his heart.

"I was gone for 3 months, but I don't know he's a convincing man I guess, or no one cared, but I found myself back there with him hauled back from the foster home they put me in. He used to torture me, and tell me he could do whatever he wanted to me, he'd almost killed me and all he got was a slap on the wrist after he told them some bullshit story. Said it was all My fault, ...everything was always my fault." He muttered coarsely. She had her forehead pressed to his chest. He was thankful, he wasn't sure he could say all this, if she was staring at him.

"The beatings got worse, that I could handle, but two years later, he started coming into my room at night, when he was drunk." The last part was almost a whisper. He felt her tense.

"Oh God...did he?" She whispered unable to finish the sentence.

"No...not for lack of trying, or wanting to. He would confuse me with mom, he was fucked in the head bad by then. I would fight him off, and then Merle came home, and he was bigger than Daddy then, and he protected me. Daddy was scared of him I think... One night about a month before Merle came home, he took me out hunting in the evening. He was drunk out of him mind, raving about me being evil. Then started calling me by my mom's name. I was ready when he came at me, and it pissed him off. He wouldn't let me drive home. He was drunk, and stoned, and I guess according to Merle out of his mind. I shoulda walked home, I don't know why I got in the truck." His voice broke as he felt tears running down his cheeks. He squeezed her to him tightly.

"He was driving like a maniac, laughing while I screamed at him to slow down. But he wouldn't. This car came out of nowhere...and went off the road." He heard her gasp "it was your car Carol...yours and your boyfriend."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: alright last chapter. This is a big ball if fluff I'm warning you now. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 10

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He was driving like a maniac, laughing while I screamed at him to slow down. But he wouldn't. This car came out of nowhere...and went off the road." He heard her gasp "it was your car Carol...yours and your boyfriend."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol stared up at Daryl in confusion. Not quite hearing him right.

"The accident, all those years ago, the one that killed Ed...that was your Dad driving?" She asked confusion creeping into her voice. It seemed impossible, what were the chances of that happening? Of them meeting so many years later?

He squeezed her waist tightly as he clung to her body. "I'm so sorry I didn't go to the police. He always said I would get in trouble...I just needed to get away from him." His voice was muffled his face was in her neck, his hands tight on her body. She was lost in thought, all these years, she'd blamed herself, but it had been Daryl's father...a monster who killed Ed.

Ed wasn't blameless either, she knew that now. She'd taken the guilt on herself, lost so much time trying to make amends with her own heart. But all roads had lead her to this moment, with Daryl.

"Daryl.." She started only to stop when he spoke.

"Please don't hate me. I can't loose you." He murmured.

Shock courses through her, and the. Her heart tightened in her chest. They were so much alike, he took the guilt on just like she did.

"Daryl" she whispered stroking her hands down his back "I'm not upset, you're not going to loose me. I don't blame you."

He pulled back to look at her she was still perched sideways on his lap.

"You're not? You don't?" He asked his voice was shaking.

"Of course not... You're dad was a monster, and Ed I see now wasn't a good person either. They both made choices...that lead to that night. The blame lies squarely on their shoulders...only theirs." She said

His lips were on hers suddenly. A frantic ferocious kiss that he'd been holding in. He was touching her, everywhere all at once, a moan echoing from his lips.

They pulled apart panting, a smile on her face and her as lazily looped around his shoulders. He brushed the hair away from her temples slowly.

"That was a surprise," she whispered "But I think it just means this...us? Was meant to happen." She said sweetly.

"No more surprises...I promise" he said his voice gravelly.

"Well" she said with a grin biting her lip "I wouldn't say that." Carol grabbed his hand bringing it to her stomach, letting it rest on her abdomen. "There just might be one more surprise" she smiled as he stared at her in confusion "but you might have to wait nine months for that one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14 months later

"You're sure she's going to be there? You double checked with Andrea? Fuck why did I let you talk me into this Merle?" Daryl muttered in his seat restless as the car sped down the highway.

"Aww women love this type of shit...you should thank me. You're gonna get laid for this." Merle said with a laugh as they headed toward Andrea's house were Carol was visiting with their four and a half month daughter Sophia.

The last fourteen months had been hectic. They'd married, a small ceremony after he'd found out the news that Carol was pregnant. He'd been scared, scared shitless out of his mind, him a father?

Carol had been right there, assuring him it would be okay. He had a ring on her finger within two weeks. He'd gotten an extended leave once they were married due to medical reasons of his wife and the recent loss of his dad. The two months had flown by and they were the happiest of his life.

Carol healed, and they spent all their time together. She had a small apartment that they decided to keep for now, and he'd moved most of his stuff in. They'd also gotten an early start in getting ready for the baby. He knew he wouldn't be there for most of pregnancy, he wanted to be a part of all the pieces that he could even if that meant holding her hair while she puked.

But all good things, come to am end and he'd been sent back to Afghanistan, and offered to extend his current tour and spend the last eight months of his enlistment on base, while he decided what was next. He'd reluctantly agreed.

He'd missed Sophia's birth. He hadn't yet held his baby girl. Carol thought that he was getting home in one weeks time but when he'd found out that he was getting in one week early he hadn't been able to reach Carol and told Merle instead.

"Ah fuck let's surprise her...just like on the Ellen Degeneres show." Merle had said excitedly

"You watch Ellen DeGeneres? " Daryl asked incredulous

"Hell yeah Baby Brother, she's funny as fuck. "Merle said "I'm gonna video this too."

So here they were, on the way to Andrea's house outside the city. Andrea had decided to open a practice and had hired Carol to work in her office. She'd been a major support to Carol and had been in the delivery room, when Sophia was born, sending a video to him via skype, as he'd sat in his room and cried at the sight of his little girl.

His stomach was in a mess, a a bucket of nerves, as he approached Andrea's house. Andrea met them at the door, shushing them in the porch.

"She's on the deck" Andrea whispered.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Merle said rubbing his hands together.

Andrea shook her head no "You stay in here...give them their moment."

"But this could go viral." He heard Merle pout as Andrea lead Merle inside. He walked to the back deck door that connected with the deck taking deep the door he saw her, standing on the deck looking out at the view, talking softly to the baby on her hip.

His heart clutched in his chest, they were so beautiful. The baby was perfection a vision of her mom. Red, gold wispy curls graced her head as she stared up at her mom intensely as her mom spoke to her. Carol had so much love in her face and her eyes. It struck him, this was his family.

She turned when she heard him "Andrea ..." But stopped when she saw him. Her free hand coming to her mouth. Her tears started to flow as she darted over to him.

"You're home" she whispered. He had her and the baby wrapped in his arms, thanking whatever chance of fate that had lead him to this moment. His future stretched out ahead of him, together with her and their baby. Alive with new possibilities, like the first dawn after a war.

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seee...fluffy, I regret nothing. My secret stress reliever when I'm sad is to watch military family reunions on you tube..it's beautiful and makes me happy. I may have incorporated that in :)


End file.
